


All Grown Up

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. can i request a teen!dean and teen!sam where they meet a 16/17 year old with verbally abusive incompetent parents so they help her run away and just tell her a bit about whats out there and help her get on her feet and flash forward they run into her and she is like super badass smart hunter? ending can be whatever ya want sorry if that is really specific ahah





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. can i request a teen!dean and teen!sam where they meet a 16/17 year old with verbally abusive incompetent parents so they help her run away and just tell her a bit about whats out there and help her get on her feet and flash forward they run into her and she is like super badass smart hunter? ending can be whatever ya want sorry if that is really specific ahah

## Dean’s POV

I knew something was wrong. Just by the way you acted. Every time someone remotely raised their voice, there was a slight flinch. Something about you made me want to protect you.

And then I heard it. The things your parents yelled at you. The way they belittled you enraged him. Yet, you defended them at first, repeating the lies they had burned into your brain. How dare they treat you that way? You were only two years younger than me- 16.

You rushed out of your house, trying to hide any signs that I just heard your parents say those things to you. 

* * *

## Readers POV

“Hi, Dean.” I smiled. “Ready to go?” Dean had been driving me to school since he showed up in town. I still didn’t know what caused our almost instant friendship, but I was thankful for it.

No one knew about my home life, and I wanted it to stay that way. I would be going off to college in just a couple years, and then I would be free. Well, as free as I could be.

He shot me that smirk and nodded. “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

* * *

## Dean’s POV

How was I supposed to ask about something like that? I couldn’t just ask ‘hey, are your parent’s verbally abusive?’. Sighing, I pulled away from her house and towards the school. Sammy was out sick that day, so I didn’t need to stop at the middle school.

“Are you okay, Dean?” You asked me, nervous.

I gave her a warm smile. “I’m good. Don’t worry about me.” I assured her, lying through my teeth.

* * *

## Readers POV

Far too soon, it was time to go home. Pulling out the cash in my pocket, I did the math in my head. I didn’t have enough for everyone, so I figured I would simply get my parent’s something to eat. I had eaten at school, after all.

Dean was leaning against the hood of his father’s car as you passed by, giving him a small wave. He was talking to Clarissa, so you didn’t want to butt in. The school dance was coming up, and you figured that he was going to ask her out.

* * *

## Dean’s POV

I watched as you counted the money in your hand and sighed. My brows furrowed, wondering what was going on in your house. Clarissa came over and started talking to me about something or another, but my eyes were on you. I returned your wave, watching you until I couldn’t anymore.

Turning to Clarissa, I shrugged. “I gotta go, sweetheart.” She scoffed and walked off, rolling her eyes.

I slid into the car and tried to follow you. Having such a thundering car made that difficult, but you were so into your own little world you didn’t notice. When I saw you walk into the supermarket, I turned in the direction of your house. I had to get to the bottom of this.

After parking two streets over, I made my way to her house. I saw her father’s car, but I knew knocking would be pointless. Thinking it over, I said screw it, and went around back, climbed up to her window, and into her room. I tucked myself in her closet in case her parents had heard anything and came looking.

* * *

## Readers POV

I moved quickly through the store, making sure I budgeted what money I had well. It wouldn’t do me any good to have nothing left. After I paid, I thanked the cashier with a small smile and hurried home. As soon as I stepped through the front door, I prepared myself for what I knew would be coming my way.

“It’s about damn time!” My father snapped.

“Sorry, Daddy.” I said quietly, keeping my eyes down on the floor.

He scoffed. “Don’t ‘sorry, daddy’ me, young lady.” He shot back without looking away from the tv. “Plan on making yourself useful and getting me a Goddamn beer?”

I rushed into the kitchen, dropping my bag on a kitchen chair and put the groceries on the table before getting his beer.

* * *

## Dean’s POV

I had no idea how long I was in there before I really heard them. I cracked the door and slid out. I swallowed as her father’s voice carried up the stairs.

 _“Stop being so lazy!”_ Hearing that, my jaw clenched. _“Forget about that. You’re too fucking stupid to go anywhere anyway.”_ I had to get her out of there, but I didn’t know how to go about it without dealing with her father at the moment.

Turning, I looked around. Spotting a paper I wrote her a quick note before I slid back out of her window, and hopped down to the ground, running towards the car.

* * *

## Readers POV

Wiping my cheek, I shut my bedroom door behind me. I felt a breeze, which is odd. My window was closed when I left that morning. Or, I thought it had been. Sighing, I move over to it, shutting it.

I moved to sit at my desk when a piece of paper caught my eye. Picking it up, I realized it was from Dean.

_Hey, sweetheart. Don’t worry. You’ll be safe soon. Leave your window open tonight. Pack what you need._

_See you at midnight,  
Dean_

What did he mean by that? Shaking your head, you shoved the note in your pocket and sat down to do your homework. Even if you were too stupid to go anywhere.

* * *

## Dean’s POV

I raced back to the motel that we were staying at and muttered my thanks to a God I didn’t believe in that Dad was there. Slamming into a parking spot, I got out and jogged into the room. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. “In a rush?” He asked.

“No. I need your help.” I said when I fully caught my breath.

That got his attention. “What’s going on? Are you in trouble?” His tone was firm as he stood up.

Licking my lips, I shook my head. “No, it’s Y/N.” Dad had met you a few times, and liked you. His face went from almost angry, to worried. “I started to notice little things about her. Things that were _off_. I couldn’t bring myself to ask about them, figured maybe I was just imagining things.” I ran my hand through my short hair as I continued. “And then this morning, I heard this shit her folks were yelling at her.” His jaw clenched as I continued. “After school, I watched her count her money, and take off towards the supermarket. I parked a couple streets away, and climbed into her bedroom window.”

“ _Dean_ …” His voice was a warning.

“I hid, okay. No one saw me. But, I heard. Her father calling her lazy, telling her she’s too fucking stupid to go anywhere…I can’t leave her there, Dad. I left her a note to leave her window open. I told her to pack what she needed, and I’d see her at midnight.”

“Are you proposing I _kidnap_ her?!”

“No! I’m helping her run away.” I grinned. “She’s 16, dad. She’d have to live with 2 more years of this shit. I’m not leaving her.”

* * *

## Readers POV

I have no idea why I did it. I listened. I packed my things, and at midnight, Dean climbed through my window. He pulled me into a hug, and put a finger over my lips. He helped me down, and we ran through the night, to where the car was waiting, his father’s truck not far from it. “You’re free, sweetheart.” He told me as I slid into the back seat of the Impala.

That was the last time I was ever in that house. The last time I ever heard my father’s voice. John took me in long enough to help rebuild what had been stripped of me. He taught me how to survive, warned me of some of the dangers that I may come across, and gave me a bit of cash to get started.

* * *

* * *

## Dean’s POV

I checked the blade of my machete before tossing the sheath into the trunk, ready to take out the small vamps nest in some backroad town. “Ready, Sammy?” I asked, earning a nod. As we got closer to the house, we heard a commotion and said screw sneaking in. I kicked in the front door and stopped.

Just as the door had cracked and swung open the hunter that was already there was on the follow through of her swing. The vampire’s head hit the floor with a thud. I moved to get the one that was coming up behind her, but barely lifted my foot before she had spun, and taken it’s head off too.

Sam and I just stood there, in complete awe at how effortless this seemed to her. There were three dead when we rushed in, and then we saw her take out two more. The machete dangled from her hand, her chest heaving as she looked around. Her hair blocked her face from view, so I had no idea who the hell she was.

* * *

## Readers POV

  
I had been faintly aware of the front door being kicked in, but I’d deal with that after. My goal was to take out these undead bastards. I moved smoothly, like it was second nature. A satisfaction washed over me as the last head came off the body, falling to the floor.

A smirk was on my face as I finally turned to see who had barged in. My eyes went wide at the sight I was met with. “Holy fuck.” I muttered. “Dean?!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do I know you?”

Sam slapped his arm. “What the hell have I told you about sleeping with other hunters?” He asked.

Leaning down, you wiped the blood off on a pair of jeans on one of the corpses. “I never slept with Dean, Sam.” You told him, standing up straight again. “Wouldn’t have argued, though.” You laughed.

* * *

## Dean’s POV

As soon as I heard that laugh, and saw her eyes light up, I knew. “Y/N?” I asked, barely above a whisper. You held out your arms and smiled, taking a small bow. “Are you kidding me?” I grinned, pulling you into a hug.

“You mean that girl we helped run away all those years ago? The one you wouldn’t shut up about?” Sam asked, pointing at you.

I felt my cheeks heat up as you looked amused. “Come on, boys. Drinks on me. We’ve got some catching up to do.” You moved between us, out into the night.

Watching her walk out, I fought back a groan. I looked at Sam and smirked. “Goddamn she’s all grown up.”


	2. Have Fun

You’d had a crush on Dean since the first moment you saw him, but dating anyone back then wasn’t exactly an option. Not with your home life. And then he saved you, and dating then wasn’t an option, either. Not with how shaken up you were, and how John had taken you in.

Once you’d walked away from them, you never thought that you’d see them again. And boy, had Dean really grown up. Slamming your shot back, you smiled over at him. “So, how long has it been?” You asked, licking your lips.

Dean thought for a minute as he sipped his beer, his eyes never leaving you. “God, something like…8 years?” He chuckled.

“Seems like a lifetime ago.” You smiled softly. “Where’s John?” Part of you was worried that something had happened, and that he’d died on the job.

The boys shared a glance, making you worry more. Sam looked over, giving you a sad smile. “We’re looking for him.” He told you, making you furrow your brow. “Dean came and got me from Stanford, actually.” Your eyebrows went up. He’d wanted out of the life, you knew that, but to hear he got out…but came back shocked you. “Not getting into details right now, but yeah, we’re looking for him.”

You nodded. “Want help?” You offered. John and the boys had helped you considerably. Hell, they had saved your life. There was no way you couldn’t at least offer and hope they agreed. Biting your lip, you waited.

Dean’s face lit up. “Yeah, of course.” He agreed, nodding. “From that little display with those vamps, you’d be one hell of a hunting partner.”

Blushing, you got up. “Well, I think that deserves a round.” You smirked before making your way to the bar.

Sam grinned over at Dean. “Look at that. The love of your life…walked back in with a beheading.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Dean hushed his brother. “Not a damn word! We were kids!” He glanced to where you were flirting with the bartender- earning yourself a free drink. “I doubt she looked at me that way.”

“What way?” You asked, setting the drinks down.

He jumped and looked at you. “You’re in fucking heels! How are you so stealthy?” He asked, making you laugh.

You shrugged as you slipped into your seat. “I’m excellent on my feet.” Your fingertips pushed his shot towards him. “Even better off of them.” You winked, speaking just above a whisper. Sam choked on his beer, having not expected that. “What? A girl can’t hit on her old crush?”

Licking his lips, he stood up. “I’m…I really don’t want to listen to this…” Sam laughed. “You two have fun.” He raised his beer in a slight toast before walking away.

The pair of you did your shots at the same time, chuckling. “So. Old crush?” He smirked, teasing you.

“Well, I had a major crush on you, and yeah.” You told him. “By the time you took me in? It was more.” Life was too short to hide your feelings. “You look amused.”

He grinned, nodding as he sat back in his chair. “Sam wasn’t lying when he said I talked about you all the time.” Dean shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. “I always wondered what happened to you. I figured you were out living some nice, normal life, and didn’t want to drag you into this.”

Nodding, you understood that. “Well, here I am, Dean.” Hearing his words suddenly made you nervous. “You don’t have to worry about dragging me into this.”

“No..I guess I don’t.” He sounded relaxed, and like he had hope for once.


End file.
